In sickness and in health
by moonlight64
Summary: One time Deeks had told Kensi that his friend's wife had brought him soup as he was sick; Guess who brings him soup this time...? ** Densi: friendship and romance **


A ring on the door woke Deeks up. It was only seven in the evening but he'd been sleeping for several hours already since he was at home, sick. In his opinion, being sick sucked more than anything else. All the doing nothing and all the not seeing Kensi…

Yawning he got up and slowly walked to the door.

" Whoever is there outside my door, go away." He grumbled and was about to turn around again when a familiar voice got him wide awake.

" Can I at least have two minutes? " Kensi asked.

Instantly he opened the door. " Sorry, I thought it was someone else I didn't want to see."

" So you wanted to see me? " Asked Kensi smiling.

Now Deeks smiled as well. " Do you want to come in? "

" Sure…" She said and stepped into his living room, carefully carrying a big plastic box.

" Um, so why are you here? " Asked Deeks, looking at her curiously.

" Just to give you the box…" She said smiling.

" A box? Is it gonna explode or something? " He answered and got up again.

Kensi playfully punched him and gave him the box.

" Uh, well, I should go home. " She said and went for the door.

" Hey, you can't just leave now! " Deeks complained and put box onto the kitchen table. " At least wait until I know what's in the box."

Sighing Kensi turned around again, but didn't move any closer.

Carefully Deeks opened the box and was more than surprised to find a hot soup.

" Uh, Kensi…What…" He was confused and stunned at the same time.

" Don't worry, I didn't cook it; you can eat it. " She laughed, embarrassed.

" No, I mean thank you, I mean… Why did you bring me soup? " He looked at her but she avoided his gaze.

" Well, you once said that your friend's wife brought you soup when you were sick and not the LAPD. Now were your family; the NCIS brings you soup… " She murmured.

" Whose idea was that? " Asked Deeks slightly amused.

" It was Hetty's idea… I… Just… Brought it to you, because I'm your… partner. "

" Then tell everybody thank you! I'm really touched that you guys thought about me. " He gave her a warm smile and got a bowl out of the cupboard. " Do you want some soup as well?"

" It's your soup! And I really hope you'll eat it because it's currently pretty boring at work. Get better or I'll kick your ass, ok? " She grinned and left the apartment.

Smiling Deeks started eating and wondered where Kensi had gotten this totally delicious soup.

After a few hours the soup was empty and Deeks bored again. Sighing he sat down on the couch and pulled out his phone. He decided to call Nell to thank her as well for the soup.

" Hey Deeks… How are you? " Nell answered the phone after a few seconds.

" Great, thanks Nell."

" So, is there any reason why you call? " She asked when Deeks kept quiet.

" I wanted to thank you for the soup! "

" Which soup? " Asked Nell confused.

" The soup Kensi brought me! She said it's from you guys! " Deeks was confused as well.

" Well, Deeks, we don't have anything to do with that! Guess it was just Kensi…"

Deeks could hear Nell grin.  
" Well, thank then Nell… See you. "

" Come back soon; Kensi is freaking out here…"

He hung up and went to grab his jacket and keys. Ten minutes later he stood in front of Kensi's door and eleven minutes later Kensi opened him.

" Deeks, you should be lying on your couch! " She was surprised.

" It wasn't the NCIS bringing me soup, it was Kensi bringing me soup."

" Look, Deeks, I…" Kensi stuttered. " Won't you come in first? "

Instantly he stepped into her apartment and closed the door. " Why did you say it was Hetty's idea? "

Kensi looked at her feet in embarrassment and didn't know what to say. The truth? Maybe she would scare him away with it, but the way he looked at her right then told her that it was gonna be okay. They were gonna be okay.

" I thought you'd laugh about me… " She said. "Because it's neither professional nor like me in any way. "

" I wouldn't ever have laughed about you, Kens… " He said with so much seriousness in his face that she could almost believe him. " Where did you get the soup? "

Once more she didn't dare to answer.

" Well, when you don't wanna tell me it's okay as well, but I honestly thank you for it. That's one of the sweetest things someone has ever done for me. " He closed the gap between them and embraced her in a warm hug. " Thank you partner…" He whispered in her ear.

As soon as he let go of her she started talking though. " I left work early today and went to my mom's… I asked her to make soup for you. " Her voice was quiet, nearly ashamed.

For a moment Deeks stood in front of her and just stared. Never he had thought that Kensi liked him enough to do that for him.

" C'mon, say something…" She laughed nervously.

" What do you want me to say? " He asked slowly.

" I… I don't know, just anything..:"

" Well, thank you! This… This is just really… New and different and… Sweet. " He smiled.

A few minutes of silence followed until Kensi broke it. " It was just the longest time we've been away from each other since… since… I don't even remember since when! But the last two days were incredible boring! And lonely… "

" Did you miss me? " He grinned.

" Yes, Deeks, I missed you! " She sighed and got ready to suffer through him laughing about her. But it never came. Instead he just smiled a sweet smile at her, one that was only reserved to her. " I missed you too, Kens… "

" Then come back to work. " She said simply.

" I will. On Monday. " He laughed. " It's Friday, Kensi, we don't have a case, you won't go to work tomorrow either! "

" So… " She started smiling at him.

" So…? " He smiled back, a bit insecure about what was going on.

" I just thought that when we don't have to go to work tomorrow… You could stay here? "

" But you do know that I'm still sick, don't you? " Asked Deeks carefully.

" Yes, I know that…" She smiled and took a step closer. " But who said that I should care? "

" Well, then I'll stay. " He grinned. "But you need to feed me."

" Didn't you just eat soup? " She teased.

Immediately Deeks dropped to his knees and started begging. " Please please please give me food! "

Kensi put a piece of popcorn into his mouth " Be a nice puppy and stop begging now. What about TV? "

Several hours and a few horror movies later, the new day had already started, Kensi fell asleep. They were sitting on the couch, close together since the couch wasn't thought for two people. Also Deeks was close to sleeping, but when he felt Kensi's head dropping onto his shoulder, he was suddenly filled with incredible happiness which got him wide awake again. Quietly he turned the TV off and after some thinking he picked Kensi up and carried her to her bedroom. To both their luck she was wearing her PJs already, so he just put a blanket over her. It was unbelievable that this small, vulnerable woman was the same that would kill with her bare hands.

Deeks turned to walk back to the couch, but Kensi stopped him. " You going…? " She asked with a sleepy voice.

" Just to the couch… " He smiled.

" No… Stay here... You're a pretty good pillow." She murmured. " We slept in the same bed for like three weeks once… "

He didn't have any other argument and actually he didn't want to argue about something he had always dreamed about.

" But tomorrow morning you're not gonna punch me, right? " He asked as he lay down next to her.

" Maybe… " She whispered as she laid her head onto his chest before drifting off to dreamland again.


End file.
